


Toxic Masculinity

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Cain has cancer
Kudos: 2





	Toxic Masculinity

I am staring at myself in the mirror, I look at the scars on my breast for what feels like the millionth time. My wife keeps telling me that they are just proof that I'm a fighter but to me they are just a reminder that I am not a real man. I mean breast cancer is a woman's disease isn't it. For all of my life I have been a man's man. I drink and get into fights at the pub on a weekly basis and I don't talk about my feelings like some old women. Just think what my mates are going say if they ever knew that cain dingle the strong, tough guy has breast cancer. I would be the laughingstock of the whole village. That is why I pretended to on a business trip for the past three weeks when actually I was having a mastectomy in a city away from here. Hell I haven't even told my own children that I was illl because I have always been a hero in there eyes and I couldn't bare to lose their respect. Just then I hear someone coming in so I hurriedly put my shirt on.


End file.
